


Upping the Ante

by ohzhang



Series: the jookyun pwp shame train [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Non AU, One Shot, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohzhang/pseuds/ohzhang
Summary: An empty practice room and a lot of fanservice.





	Upping the Ante

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick n dirty pwp based on jookyun's intense performance during their goodbye stage for alligator (i implore you to look it up if you haven't seen it already,,,my poor rapline loving heart)

It was late when the two of them came to the practice room, lights dimmed low and the space feeling a lot larger without the others to fill it. Their schedule had been long and tiring that day but they'd wanted a little more time to work out how to switch up their rap part for their alligator goodbye stage. Jooheon had thought it'd be a great idea to up the ante and do a little fan service. 

“So what do you suggest?” Changkyun had yawned, watching tiredly as Jooheon plugged his phone into the speakers to play the song and approached him with a glint in his eye. 

“A little something like this,” he’d said, and Changkyun had to bite back a surprised moan when Jooheon's hand suddenly gripped the back of his neck, giving it a squeeze as their faces came closer, Jooheon snarling as he spit his verse. Hastily coming to his senses, Changkyun matched him with his own aggressive rap, their foreheads coming together, staring each other down and faces so close they were breathing into each other's mouths, hot and heavy. Jooheon’s eyes were dark, sharp and narrowed, the way they always intensified when he was performing on stage. Seeing it up close gave Changkyun chills; it was magnetic and intimidating and such a stark contrast from Jooheon’s usual friendly nature.

The backing track for Alligator blared out into the empty room, drowning out the thudding of their thundering heartbeats, but they could both feel it, and Changkyun could swear he could see the veins in Jooheon's neck throbbing. He finally let out a strangled moan when Jooheon suddenly pressed his body closer and he could feel him half hard against his hip. Changkyun pushed his hips forwards, seeking more, and Jooheon gasped into Changkyun's mouth. 

Changkyun couldn't take it anymore and grabbed at Jooheon's sweat-damp t-shirt to kiss him desperately. It was messy and needy and perfect and a whine escaped Changkyun's throat when Jooheon licked into his mouth. He sucked on his tongue greedily, making Jooheon shudder and moan. 

They pulled away to breathe, the both of them already wrecked, panting for breath and lips swollen and pupils blown wide. Jooheon's skin glistened with sweat and it made Changkyun want to lick him all over but - for now - he settled on mouthing at his neck, running his tongue up from his collarbone to behind his ear. 

"Fuck, Changkyun," he groaned, still gripping the back of Changkyun's neck, hand reflexively squeezing his nape. He pulled Changkyun in to resume their kiss and it was rougher than before, teeth biting into Chankyun’s lower lip and tugging a little before letting go and soothing the swollen flesh with a swipe of his tongue. Changkyun wrapped his arms around Jooheon’s shoulders and buried his hands into his hair, holding tight as Jooheon kissed the life out of him. 

Minutes passed by, or just seconds, they lost track, and Changkyun was so wound up and turned on from just kissing Jooheon he was painfully hard and sensitive to every little touch. He separated from Jooheon, a string of saliva still connecting their lips, causing them to giggle a little, both feeling a little delirious with exhaustion and drunk on each other’s touch. 

Jooheon’s cock was pressed insistently against Changkyun’s and it caused a wave of desire rushing through him, almost making him dizzy. 

"I want to-" Changkyun trailed off and swallowed heavily. He met Jooheon's bleary lust-blown gaze and bit his lip. "Can I blow you?” He asked bluntly, forgoing any preamble - he’d have time to be embarrassed about about it later, but right now he wanted him in his mouth.

Jooheon immediately assented, a little dazed, breath coming out in shudders and hands shaking a little as he reached for the zipper on his jeans. 

"Let me," Changkyun said. He sank to his knees, peering up at Jooheon with round, faux innocent eyes. He decided to tease his hyung a little and nuzzled his nose into Jooheon's clothed cock. He was fully hard, straining against the rough fabric and Changkyun's mouth almost watered; he'd be lying if he said he'd never daydreamed about finding himself in this situation with his honey hyung before. 

Jooheon buried his fingers in Changkyun's blonde hair and tugged on it impatiently, pulling him from his reverie. Getting the hint, Changkyun gave the inside of Jooheon's thigh a cheeky nip before leaning back on his heels and finally freeing Jooheon from his tight skinnies. Changkyun leaned in to mouth at the outline of him through his boxers before slowly pulling them down. 

"You're so thick, hyung," he said breathily. He gripped the base of Jooheon's cock with one hand and licked the pre-cum from the tip with a teasing tongue. "You taste so good." 

Jooheon pulled on Changkyun's hair again in reply, already dangerously close to coming all over Changkyun's face. It'd been so long since he'd gotten close to getting any release like this and the fact that this was Changkyun - his best friend, his dongsaeng, currently on his knees and coquettishly praising his dick made it all the more dangerous and sinfully exciting. 

Finally tired of teasing and wanting more in his mouth, Changkyun gave the head of Jooheon's cock one last kitten lick before stretching his mouth over it entirely and slowly sinking down his length. Jooheon moaned, head tipping back as Changkyun's hot wet mouth expertly engulfed him and he hollowed his cheeks.

"Fuck, Changkyun. You feel so fucking good."

Changkyun moaned at the praise, the vibrations of it nearly driving Jooheon crazy. He started bobbing his head in earnest, loving the feeling of Jooheon filling up his mouth, the velvety weight of him on his tongue. He could sense Jooheon straining to hold himself back and keep his hips as still as possible and it was so oddly sweet Changkyun felt a rush of affection warm his chest but he wanted more. He pulled away from Jooheon’s cock with an obscenely loud pop.

“Don’t hold back,” Changkyun breathed, his voice already hoarse. 

“You sure?”

“I want you, I’m sure.”

“Fuck, ok. Come here.” 

Jooheon held the back of Changkyun’s head to guide his mouth towards his cock and slowly buried it inside. Changkyun’s eyes fluttered shut, letting his jaw go slack and breathing steady as Jooheon began to thrust. He moaned in satisfaction when Jooheon started fucking his mouth in earnest, thighs flexing and sweat dripping from his temple. 

“You’re so pretty, Changkyunnie,” he moaned, “you’re so, so pretty, ah-”

Changkyun could tell he was close, his hips beginning to stutter and thighs shaking. His grip on Changkyun’s hair tightened in warning but Changkyun continued to swallow his cock, coaxing him to come in his mouth until he did just that, Changkyun’s name spilling from his lips as he rocked through his orgasm. 

Changkyun swallowed all of him with satisfaction before sticking out his tongue to show Jooheon and chuckling roughly when Jooheon groaned at the sight. He licked his lips cheekily and Jooheon shook his head at his antics, tucking himself away back into his jeans before reaching out a hand to help Changkyun up from his knees. 

“That was...something.” He said, voice a little hoarse from moaning but nowhere near as wrecked as Changkyun’s.

“A good something?”

“Very good,” Jooheon affirmed with a soft smile, playing with the strings of Changkyun’s hoodie. “Let me return the favour,” he said, eyeing the bulge in Changkyun’s sweatpants. 

“It’s okay, hyung, you don’t have to- ah!” Jooheon squeezed his cock through his clothes, a pleased grin on his face at the younger’s reaction. 

“Take these off,” he said, hooking a finger inside the waistband on his sweatpants. Changkyun obeyed, pulling his boxers down along with them and sighing in relief as he finally freed his aching cock. “Good. Now lie down for me.”

Changkyun’s heart raced as he lay on his back, unsure of Jooheon’s intentions and finding the mystery nerve-wracking and exciting. Jooheon settled on his knees and placed his palms on the inside of Changkyun’s bare thighs. “Open your legs a little more for hyung,” Jooheon murmured. Changkyun complied, whining a little at Jooheon’s command and how exposed he felt. Before he had time to wonder out loud what Jooheon was doing he felt soft plump lips press against his hole and he gasped when he realised what Jooheon was going to do. 

“Jooheon!” He moaned, squeezing his legs together so they pressed against the sides of Jooheon’s head, locking him in. Jooheon groaned, lapping at Changkyun’s rim and teasing his ring of muscles with the tip of his tongue. Changkyun’s hand grabbed at his hair when Jooheon gently pushed his tongue inside, thrusting shallowly and using one of his free hands to stroke Changkyun’s leaking neglected cock and the other to sneak under Changkyun’s shirt and pinch at a nipple. 

The stimulation was almost too much for Changkyun, he was tired and overwhelmed and sensitive and he writhed in pleasure, whining and cursing in an unintelligible mix of English and Korean. 

“Jooheonie, I can't, please, I'm gonna come,” he babbled desperately. Jooheon increased the pace at Changkyun’s needy words, eager to please and to see Changkyun reach his peak. He pumped Changkyun’s cock and fucked him with his talented tongue until he couldn't take it anymore and came, mouth open in a silent moan and back arching from the ground.

They both ended up lying in a tangle of limbs on the practice room floor, messy and out of breath and laughing in giddy disbelief at what they'd just done. 

“I’m hungry,” Changkyun eventually announced and Jooheon hummed. 

“Me too. How about we get cleaned up and I’ll treat you to some grilled beef?”

Changkyun beamed. “You’re the best, bro.”

“I know.”

“And I’m not just saying that because you made me come for like, the first time in forever.”

“Again, I know.” Jooheon laughed. “You weren't too bad yourself, by the way. I really don't wanna know when or how you learned to suck dick like that though.”

Changkyun let out a full on belly laugh at that, smacking at Jooheon on the arm with a lazy swipe. 

Despite what had happened between them that night they were still the same Changkyun and Jooheon as always, easy and familiar. It flooded Changkyun’s chest with that familiar warmth again as he watched Jooheon futilely try to fix his irreparably messy hair in the floor length mirror before giving up and shoving a snapback onto his head.

“Ah, hyung” Changkyun said, once he was dressed and decent. “I forgot to say, I liked your idea. The fans are really gonna love our last performance.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We should probably tone it down on stage a little though. You know, so it’s safe to actually broadcast.”

Jooheon chuckled, grabbing his and Changkyun’s stuff. “You’re right. It’d be a shame to end our Alligator promotions with a shocking scandal.”

“Exactly. Hey, hyung, can we get pizza instead of beef? I always wanna eat pizza after sex.”

“That’s kinda weird, bro.”

“Says the guy who just had his tongue in my ass.”

“Touche,” Jooheon conceded. “Let’s get pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i had no idea how to end this thing,,,,
> 
> come find me on twitter @jookyunnie if the idea of endless tweets about how much i love jooheon & changkyun appeals to u for some reason <3


End file.
